A Second Chance At Redemption
by dragonserpent18
Summary: WARNING: The following story is a sequel to A Second Chance on Sonny April's page. It is highly recommended that you read that story first otherwise you will be lost. A spy has been harming the chocolate makers, and is now targeting Wonka's factory. But how can Charlie, his inexperienced heir, and his heir's friends possibly stop this elusive figure? Also, an old friend returns.
1. Troubling News

**Hello everyone! My newest story is the sequel to the story Sonny April and myself wrote titled, "A Second Chance." Since then, it was a story that a few people suggested that there should be a sequel. I agreed, so I talked to Sonny and he gave the greenlight to start writing. Sadly, Sonny won't be writing this, but he is going to read the chapters before everyone else so that I can make this the best sequel in the CATCF community. I look forward to hearing from everyone and I hope I make this a good one! Now, let us begin, shall we?**

 **WARNING: The following story is a sequel to A Second Chance on Sonny April's page. It is highly recommended that you read that story first otherwise you will be lost.**

 **Chapter 1: Troubling News**

Five years after he won the factory, 15 year-old Maximillian Rose stood from the balcony of Wonka's Chocolate Factory, observing the citizens below. "Isn't it fascinating seeing everyone just walking around the city, mummy? Each person has a different reason and a different destination, but yet everyone is closely knit together in the town."

His mother, Veruca Rose (formerly Veruca Salt) looked up from her newspaper. She smiled and said to him, "Of course, darling. But shouldn't you be getting ready for the others when they visit?"

Max sighed, "But mummy! They come by almost every day! They don't care what I wear! This suit looks fine!"

"I understand this is your day off, but Mr. Bucket says that you…."

"…must keep up appearances," Max interrupted. "I know. But I shouldn't have to be so posh and 'classy' all the time. It's what got me in trouble with skunks in the first place." He shuddered when he thought about the skunks spraying him with anger.

"At least you didn't turn into a cherry," a new voice spoke. He turned to see Rouge Mattingly, daughter of Violet Mattingly (formerly Violet Beauregarde).

"Rouge!" He ran up and hugged her in excitement.

"Yeesh, where's my greeting?" He turned to see Claudia Gloop, daughter of Augustus Gloop. He gave her a hug as well. "It's good to be here to see everything again." Jake Teavee, son of Mike Teavee, was behind Claudia. He said nothing, walked up to Max and gave him a noogie.

"I've been waiting days to do that, Max, old buddy!"

Max adjusted his hair as everyone laughed. Violet, Mike and Augustus walked into the room. Violet said, "Oh, there you all are! You all charged out of the car so quickly, we lost track of you!"

Veruca stood up and greeted them, "Well, this is a pleasant surprise! Normally, you three are nowhere to be found! But, I guess this means the move has been done!"

Mike answered, "Yep. I've been asked to be a part of a new branch of the software company, so I moved my family here. Ol' Tim Mattingly is now in the new record studio building in town, so Violet has moved in the area, and the Gloops are expanding the butchery to other countries, basing them here. We're in the same city in the same neighborhood, which makes me wonder what kind of strange voodoo magic have we angered?"

Violet nudged his shoulder and said, "You know you like all of us living nearby. It helps us get to a bar faster."

Mike flatly replied, "Very funny. I'm always stuck being the designated driver when you guys drink a little too much."

Violet jokingly chided, "You're so callous. But we do need to get moving. We need to head to the Conference Room, Veruca. Charlie needs to talk to us."

Veruca followed them straight to the Conference Room, where it was dark. Augustus, Veruca, Violet and Mike all sat down. "What do you think this is for?" Augustus curiously asked.

"I don't know," Violet answered. "But in this ominous darkness, it can't be good."

"It's not." The doors opened and Charlie entered. He snapped his fingers and a single light came on. Everywhere else in the room was dark except for the table they sat at. "I didn't install that light. Mr. Wonka just likes this room that way so it looks more dramatic."

"Where is Mr. Wonka?" Veruca asked.

"He's resting. He's been sick all day, so I've been in charge." He put down a few files, and slid them over for his colleagues to see. "Fickelgruber, Prodnose, and Slugworth: What do they all have in common?"

Mike answered, "They're the companies who once sent spies to the Wonka factory."

Charlie grumbled, "And they were hit with a series of espionage attacks. They've been hit hard throughout the last month. However, this is not the main thing I am telling you all. I want this to stay out of the children's ears. I didn't know for sure until now, so I need your help to prevent them from knowing and helping me deal with the problem."

"What problem?" Violet asked.

Charlie sighed and confessed, "There's a spy in the factory."

The others looked incredibly puzzled.

 **That's the beginning! Stay tuned for more and as always, have a great day!**


	2. Not Just A Rumor

**Response Time: To Sonny April, I'm glad to know I'm doing good so far! To TheIndividualist, and I'm working hard to make sure that everything is fanonical to the first story, so be sure to tell me if I make an error. To JohnHammond, I'm glad you asked this. It gives me the opportunity to tell you about something on my profile. You see, ever since "A Second Chance" was written, people have been writing these "Second Generation stories." I really love reading them, and I wanted to write one entirely on my own. "New Faces" is the name of that story, and I'll be writing it after this story. There won't be any songs in this one, but there will be in the "New Faces" story. In A Second Chance, Sonny wrote the songs for Jake and Max, while I wrote the songs for Claudia and Rouge (and let me tell you, writing Rouge's song was really fun), so those will give you a perspective on the songs I have planned for "New Faces". I hope I answered everything to your satisfaction. To Linkwonka88, well here you are! To mattTheWriter072, You will see him in this chapter, so you'll know. That being said, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 2: Not Just a Rumor**

"A spy?" asked Augustus with fear. "Are you sure? It could just be a rumor."

"I'm sorry to tell you guys this on short notice, and I wish this was a social visit. However, this is not a joke. There is a spy, and I have no idea where he is anymore. I lost track of him, and he could be anywhere in the factory. All we know is that this guy takes his time with these things. He learns how to navigate his way around." An Oompa-Loompa entered the room and approached Charlie, whispering in his ear. "I see. Thank you. Before I tell you what I just heard, I must know that I can count on you all to help me out from this mess."

Violet nodded and said, "You can always count on me. I'll use every karate move in my arsenal to help you."

Augustus replied, "I may not know what I can do, but I'll try my hardest to help."

Mike said to him, "You have my assistance, bro."

Charlie smiled. "Thank you. I knew I could count on you. Now, the Oompa-Loompa just informed me that Violet's husband and son have arrived. I'll gather the children and meet you there."

They walked all the way to the entrance. Max and his friends joined in as well. "Tim! It's good to see you again!" Charlie went to Violet's husband and shook his hand.

Tim replied, "Well, it's good to see you again, Mr. Bucket."

"Call me Charlie. Now, who is this strapping young lad?"

"Jerome!" Rouge ran up and hugged her brother. "Everyone, this is my brother Jerome Mattingly. He's 4 years older than me, and much smarter. He skipped a couple grades and was in college around the time of the tour. Jerome, these are my friends."

Jerome shook their hands, and said to them, "Greetings, everyone. It's nice to be here. I never saw the factory before from the inside, so I must have a look around."

Charlie got an idea and said, "Brilliant idea! Augustus, would you mind taking Jerome and Tim on a tour of the factory, while I discuss a few matters with Violet, Veruca, and Mike?" He winked at him, so Augustus took that as a signal to get them moving. "Okay, you kids do whatever you were doing before. I'm sorry that I have to just leave on such short notice."

He walked away, leaving Max, Rouge, Claudia and Jake behind to think. "I wonder what they're so focused on," Jake thought.

"It might be something I'm a little worried about," Max said with fear in his voice.

"But why?" Claudia asked.

Max explained, "Well, there's been attacks on other candy companies. Hacking, sabotage, espionage, and I'm worried it's coming here. Obviously, Mr. Bucket must think that, too."

They heard a voice through the buzzer. "I'd say that's scarily correct." It was a voice very familiar to them, but they couldn't quite figure it out.

"Who's there?"

"It's an old friend from the past. I have news for you that isn't good. Now if you wouldn't mind buzzing me in, I'd really appreciate it enough to tell you all about it."

Max went to the button to unlock the door. Claudia stopped him and asked, "How do you know to trust this person?"

"He sounds familiar to me."

"That could be a bad thing."

Max tried to open it, but Claudia kept blocking him. "Claudia, you really don't want me to open the door...You know who it is, don't you?"

"I don't, but I have an idea and I don't want to know if I'm right."

Max turned the intercom on. "Do you have sufficient proof? How do I know if you're not a spy?"

The voice outside chuckled in an eerie way, almost familiar. "Would I have come here if I didn't? Max, don't you recognize a voice when you hear one?"

Max hit the button and the door unlocked. When it opened, a twinge of fear overcame them. A young man stood at the entrance, wearing a trench coat, black suit and tie, and a hat. He also had his eyes closed. He took off his hat to reveal his spiky blue hair, and opened his piercing yellow eyes. It was Damon Woods, the possessor of the fifth ticket, and their former enemy. "I'm the guy who came in from the cold," he said before laughing creepily.

 **That's the chapter! Now that Damon's back, what will happen as a result? Stay tuned to find out, and be sure to have a great day!**


	3. He Came Back

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, well, HHHEEEEEE'SSSSS BBBAAAACCCCCCKKKK! To purplepancakes54, well, it will be tricky to find out for sure. Things won't be easy to figure out, what with the spy being very elusive. To JohnHammond, I don't know, I could've sworn I've seen some responses to your reviews. Now to the next part!**

 **Chapter 3: He Came Back**

Damon stepped in the room and looked directly at them. "It is good to be back. But I wouldn't be back right now if it wasn't for everything that's going on right-" Before he could finish, Rouge punched him dead in the face. He turned around with an angry look in his eye, before changing his expression to a calm one. "I had that coming. However, I'm not here for pleasantries."

Rouge callously said, "Yeah, and if it wasn't for Claudia, you'd be on the ground being beaten repeatedly by me."

Damon raised an eyebrow and remarked, "That worked out well for you last time you tried that, huh?" Rouge growled at him, as he continued. "There is a spy that has been attacking factories, and he's in this one right now."

Claudia asked, "What do you mean by that? And how do you know?"

"Because, Claudia, my dear, I happen to have information on such a subject. Sadly, I can't tell you where I got it."

Jake commented, "I bet he stole it."

"Watch your tongue, Jake!" Damon shouted. "I could always pull it out of your mouth and make you skip rope with it!" He clenched his fist which made Jake flinch. "It doesn't matter. I'm not here for you all anyway. I'm only here for you, Claudia."

Claudia asked, "Me?"

He walked up to her and said, "I've brought you sorrow and I'm sorry for that. I never should have hurt you from the beginning. I'll never hurt you again, and I'm not going to use my angry personality anymore. I don't like what it does to me."

"I don't trust you anymore," Claudia mumbled.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I'm still angry with you, and I don't accept your apology," she said with a tone of slight anger.

He sighed and said in a sad voice, "I know I'm not the man you deserve, but I want to be."

"Stop it."

"I really do have feelings for you, something I never knew was possible."

"I mean it, Damon."

"You've awoken feelings of love I've blocked out all my life."

"Damon, stop talking."

"I came here because if all of you lost your 'second home,' you'd be upset and I didn't want that to happen."

Claudia finally lost her temper, something that surprised even her. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, DAMMIT!" She hit him across the face. "I don't love you and I want you to go away!"

Damon had a sad look on his face, "Claudia, I didn't mean to-"

Claudia hit him again, and again, before punching him. The punch knocked him into a wall, with his nose bleeding. One of the jagged edges of the wall tore off a piece of his glove. That's when Claudia spotted something. "Damon, what was that?"

He looked down and said, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing for you to worry about, so don't think a thing about it."

Claudia looked again. It was almost shiny. "You have something shining under your glove. Take it off."

"I'm not going to."

"Take it off, Damon."

"No!"

"DO IT NOW!"

Damon stepped back, "Okay! Ease back, will you? You'll ruin your lovely voice!" He took off his glove, and it was an unusual sight. Under his glove was not an ordinary human hand. Damon had a hand made out of silver. It was strangely eerie, but also rather beautiful. "I hoped you didn't spot that, but I can't hide anything from you anymore, can I?"

Claudia became worried, "What happened to your hand? Have you had this all this time?"

Damon said to her, "No. This hand was the result of an accident out in the cold. The elevator ran out of fuel and landed on the cold side of town. I promised myself not to leave until I could find a way to prove I could be someone you deserve. Unfortunately, I learned the consequences of such a statement. One night, I had fallen asleep, and my hand had frozen overnight. The frostbite was unbearable, and I didn't know what to do. Then I found a house out in the blizzard. It said 'Dr. Wilbur Wonka, Dental Practitioner. I had presumed that it was Mr. Wonka's father. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're right," Max replied.

Damon continued, "Dr. Wonka recognized me as one of the ticket winners. To my convenience, he was finishing work on a surgeon. They saw my hand and helped to thaw it. But when the ice melted, my hand had blackened. It was horrific to see. My skin was purple, red, and black altogether. They had no choice but to amputate. Unfortunately, the surgeon had nothing to replace it with. I suggested for him to use silver, as Dr. Wonka would have it for fillings. They melted the silver down and fashioned a silver hand for me to use. Now that I have total control over it, I feel fine. Dr. Wonka then informed me that Mr. Wonka was there a couple days ago, and told him about the attacks on the other companies. He handed me a copy of the files to send to Charlie Bucket, as well as photographs of a figure within the factory. I mailed Charlie the pictures and decided to come to deliver the other files personally. I knew I could tell you guys, because, well…."

Jake said, "Spit it out, Woods!"

Damon said, "I want to help. I want to make up for what I did. I don't blame you for hating me, nor do I blame you for wanting to kick my ass out the door. I'll take my leave now."

Claudia said, "Damon, wait!" But he was already gone.

 **That's the chapter! Now what do you think will happen next? It will be a thrill, eh? See you guys tomorrow for a new update, and have a great day!**


	4. Midnight Meeting, part 1

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, the silver hand is kind of like Peter Pettigrew's hand from Harry Potter. Too bad his feelings weren't reciprocated, huh? ;) To JOHNHAMMOND, Yep, and not a lot of people directly respond to reviews, but I do. My influence, TheDisnerd, was the writer that influenced me to come here. I saw how polite this user was as well, so I saw fit to do the same. I discovered other users here when I joined, so that's kind of my origin story. Also, Sonny April wanted me to tell you he likes the "Spare no expense" reference. To xxCandyloverxx, No, I haven't seen you in ages! But good to hear from you again. I have painful memories myself from years ago, so I get what you mean. Now on with the story!**

 **By the way, to avoid confusion, I changed Jack's name to Jerome.**

 **Chapter 4: Midnight Meeting, part 1**

Rouge woke up in the middle of the night to hear footsteps going down the hall. She went to see Claudia wearing a coat and hat, and about to leave the factory. "Going somewhere?" She asked.

Claudia said with her head looking down, "I just want to take a walk."

Rouge saw right through her, "You're lying to me, and you shouldn't. You're going out to search for Damon, aren't you?"

"I don't expect you to understand, Rouge," Claudia said, "But we need his help."

Rouge became flustered, "We don't need his help! Why would we need his help?"

Claudia shouted, "Because he's a genius! Like him or not, he's smart enough to outsmart all of us. Even Jake, with him being in the top of his class, can't outwit Damon. Damon knows both the good and bad sides of knowledge. He knows how to think like a criminal."

Rouge yelled, "Because he is a criminal!"

Claudia shushed her and said, "Keep your voice down! You want to wake up the whole damn factory? And he is not a criminal! He's a misunderstood misanthrope, with…beautiful golden eyes…and a strong physique…and that cool, silver hand…not to mention that impressive suave charisma…"

Rogue looked at Claudia and noticed she was trailing off and blushing. "You still love him, don't you? You know, that is really sweet…and absolutely insane! Are you even listening to yourself?"

Claudia bluntly stated, "I don't give a damn what you think! We need him, and that's that. Besides, he not only can counter sabotage to the machines and use inventions to his advantage; he's also good at protecting us in a fight."

Rouge was shocked. "You've become rather assertive lately, haven't you? I guess if you're going to have this much faith in a psycho, then I can't stop you. But I am going with you."

Claudia disagreed. "No. I'm going alone. This is probably my only chance to talk to him. You'll be getting in the way, because you'll get angry at the sight of him. I know you will, Rouge."

Rouge grabbed Claudia's hand. "I'm not letting you go alone. Not because of Damon, but what if the spy is watching? What if the spy follows you?"

Claudia was reluctant, but then she said, "Fine, but we do this my way. Stay behind me."

They walked outside, not knowing where to find Damon. They searched around town, until they stopped at a park. They sat on a bench, slightly shivering. Rouge told Claudia, "That's another reason you need me with you. You'll freeze your skinny ass off."

Claudia stood up and said, "Hey! My ass isn't skinny! You have the same build as I do."

Rouge snickered and said, "We're still going to freeze together."

They turned around because they heard a voice from behind. "Oh, come now. I survive in this weather at its harshest. This is nothing." They spotted Damon sitting on a tree branch. He gave them a "come hither" look. They walked to the tree he sat in. He said to them, "So, you want to talk, do you?"

 **That's the chapter! Be sure to stay tuned for what happens next, and have a great day!**


	5. Midnight Meeting, part 2

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, just out of curiosity, what did you like the most about it? I gotta know what makes it your favorite. To JOHNHAMMOND, It's only because it's a two parter. This story will be more dialogue heavy, as opposed to action-heavy. You know the old saying, "Candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker." To mattTheWriter072, I find Rouge and Claudia to be more of the "protective sisters" type, and yet, one is always taking risks. But there isn't anything to fear. Damon is a bit unhinged, but he means well. You'll see in this chapter. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 5: Midnight Meeting, part 2**

Rouge decided to be the first one to speak. "Look Damon, I don't trust you, and I still don't forgive you for breaking my ankle. Also, I generally think you still have evil, psychotic, tendencies, but I-"

Claudia suddenly put her hand over Rouge's mouth as she scolded her. "I thought I told you I would handle this my way."

Damon raised an eyebrow and jumped out of the tree. He looked at Rouge with the hand still over her mouth. "Oh, if only had a camera."

Claudia said to him, "Damon, I know you want to help us. I think it's a good thing. Obviously, trust is an issue, but I think I can trust your instincts. That we can all agree on. You're the best for the job, and we need you."

She put her hand on his shoulder, and he sighed. "You know my father never found me? After taking weeks to try to find me, he never did. He went straight back to his work, and my mother…well, my mother isn't exactly someone I'm proud of. The only thing she ever gave me was her yellow eyes and embarrassment. I do know one thing: When the news of a spy hitting Wonka's Chocolates, my dad is going to think it's me, and he'll search for me again. Frankly, I don't want to go back home, and when this is over, I'm heading back into the frigid north again."

Claudia shouted, "You can't! I don't want you to! Charlie is going to have to deal with it. I don't want you to leave me…I mean; I don't want you to leave everything behind."

Damon looked at her. The look in her eyes made him remember. He saw how she really felt about him. "I'll help you. I'll do whatever I can to assist you. You have my word."

Claudia hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

Rouge walked up to him and pressed her finger against his chest. "If you hurt her or anyone else she is friends with, I will skin you alive. Understand?"

Damon told her, "You can't threaten me. You don't have the skill. And if you threaten me again, I'll make your other ankle match the first one. Understand?" Rouge backed up in fear and nodded her head. Damon started creepily laughing again and said, "I'm just kidding. I won't do anything to you or anyone else. I told you that you have my word."

Claudia went over to Damon. She asked Rouge to give them some space. Rouge decided to walk back to the factory. Claudia asked Damon, "Can I touch your silver hand?" He held out his arm, and she slid her hand along it. It felt really smooth, like it was brand new. She looked into it, as it was shiny and reflective as a mirror.

Damon laughed and asked, "What are you doing?"

Claudia answered, "I'm checking my hair." She smiled at him, and she smiled back. She sighed at him and said. "Damon, I really do forgive you, and I do still have feelings for you. But I do need time, just like everyone else will need time to trust you again. Although, I guess I can give you this as thanks." She kissed him on the cheek and walked back to the factory.

He sat on the tree and said, "I wish I never did what I did," before falling asleep.

 **That's the second part! Makes you wonder what the spy is up to. Well, you won't have to wait much longer on that, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	6. Blueprints

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, I thought we could learn a little more about his past like we did when he turned evil. To JOHNHAMMOND, Damon is going to go through a lot of character development in this story. I find him to be a fascinating character. On with the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 6: Blueprints**

Claudia and Rouge woke up the next morning to find Damon. He was still sitting in the tree, in the same spot as he was in last night. "Damon, wake up," Claudia said as she shook him.

He was still half-asleep when he said, "No, Claudia. You know I don't like it like that." He opened his eyes to see Claudia and Rouge right in front of him. Rouge was rolling her eyes while Claudia was blushing. "You didn't hear that!"

Rouge grabbed him by his ear and said, "Just come on, will you?"

The trio returned to the factory to see Max and Jake. "What is he doing here?" Jake asked angrily.

"He's here to help us out in finding the spy," Rouge stated, "Even if I don't trust him."

Damon straightened his tie and said, "I'll need to see the blueprints."

Jake taunted, "Didn't you steal those, too?"

Damon glared at him while Claudia gestured Damon into the kitchen. "Why don't we get something to eat?"

In the kitchen, Max cooked everyone breakfast and handed Damon the blueprints. These blueprints were up-to-date factory plans. It had what is built, and what would be built. Damon looked at each one. "The first step is to look for places a person can easily hide. This spy doesn't leave the places he enters, unless he's forced to. It looks as if this unfinished section is a great way to hide. There's plenty of space, little to no lighting, and tons of places to sleep at night."

Claudia said, "So we need to make predictions where he'll be, and catch him in the act!"

Damon looked at the blueprint. He said to Claudia, "Precisely! You know, I noticed your accent has disappeared."

Claudia replied, "Well, some people's accents disappear when they move to a different place, especially if it's before puberty. Most do, and most often don't. I didn't even like the way I talked, anyway."

Damon replied, "I don't know. I thought your accent was sexy. But I do know what you're saying, and I like the way you talk either way."

Claudia blushed again and replied, "Well, I really don't care. But I think it's sweet that you like the way I talk."

Jake stood up and asked, "Wait a minute! What is this, a romance novel? Why are you two acting so buddy-buddy?"

Damon stood up and shouted, "That's not your business!" Claudia put her hand on his shoulder, so he said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so hostile. As I was saying, this is the best place to look during the night."

They suddenly heard their parents calling. "Maximillian Lionel Rose! I want to talk to you!"

Claudia started giggling. "Your middle name is Lionel?"

Claudia suddenly heard, "Claudia Ursula Gloop, Ve need your azzizztance!"

Damon looked at her and said, "I like your middle name. It sounds very regal. My middle name is Stephen."

Rouge mumbled, "It also sounds old. My mother would never embarrass me like that."

"Rouge, would you come here?"

"Okay, mom! I'll be there in just a minute."

Violet shouted, "ROUGE ELIZABETH MATTINGLY, GET YOUR 16-YEAR OLD ASS IN HERE!"

Rouge gulped and said, "Now I know I'm in trouble."

Jake laughed and said, "Ha! Now that's embarrassing for you."

Rouge was getting flustered, "There's nothing wrong with my middle name!"

Jake then heard his dad, "Jake William Teavee! Something is very urgent that we need to discuss."

Claudia said, "You'd better stay here, Damon. They don't know you're here. I'll be back." She kissed him on the cheek as he went back to study the blueprints.

 **That's the chapter! Stay tuned for what happens next! Who knows, maybe you'll see the spy!**


	7. The Art of Sabotage

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, Thanks for saying so! To JOHNHAMMOND, you want to know who is a being a fat guy that takes dinosaur embryos? To mattTheWriter072, Claudia is best girl. To purplepancakes54, I just liked the idea of Violet starting out calm, before losing her temper. Also, Damon is shown to be remorseful, while still fighting the darkness in his head. Now, let's move to the next part, shall we?**

 **Chapter 7: The Art of Sabotage**

The children entered the room, looking worried. Charlie looked at them and said, "Come in." As they entered, Charlie pointed to the TV and said, "Have you guys seen this?"

They looked to see a news report, saying that the Wonka Factory has a spy in their factory. "There's a spy in the factory?!" Rouge asked.

Violet looked at her straight in the eye. "Don't feign stupidity, Rouge. I should thank Wonka for turning you into a cherry, because when you lie, your eyes turn red." Rouge looked at her reflection to see that her eyes were red. "How did you know about this? I want to know how you guys know about the spy."

Charlie said, "Calm yourself, Violet. The news could just be acting on rumors. Besides, they're smart kids. They probably would've figured it out anyway. But I must know, why did you leak it to the press?"

Jake said, "But we didn't leak it to the press!"

Charlie asked with a grin, "Then who did?"

Rouge added, "It could have been Mr. Wonka's father!" before shutting her mouth with her hands.

Charlie's face turned into the kind that a parent uses when they catch their kid in a lie. "Aha! How would you know about that? Only three people know about that meeting: Myself, Mr. Wonka, and Dr. Wonka's courier! Maybe you can tell me who the courier is?"

Claudia was about to say something but Max pulled her back. "I don't think that's a good idea to tell them about Damon," Max said.

Claudia whispered, "If they don't find out, they'll just ask Rouge, since she can't lie to her mother." She stood in front of Charlie and said, "It's Damon. Damon Woods was the courier, and he's in the kitchen helping us."

"WHAT!?" Everyone simultaneously shouted.

"Call the Police!" Veruca cried.

"Call his father!" Mike suggested.

Claudia cried, "No you can't!"

Charlie looked to Augustus and told him, "You're her father! Make her get him out of here!"

Augustus walked up to Claudia and knelt down in front of her. "Mein tochter, vat is ze matter? Vhy do you vant zhe boy here?"

Claudia stood up and said, "Because he's my boyfriend!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone simultaneously shouted again (including the children).

Claudia said, "That's right, and I will prove it!" She led everyone to the kitchen. "Damon? Where are you?" Damon was nowhere to be found, however. The blueprint was still on the table, and his food was still on the table. He had left his backpack behind.

"Are you positive he wasn't tricking you?" Charlie asked.

Claudia said, "If he was, would he have left the blueprint behind? He left his backpack, which has his tools in it. He wouldn't just leave it."

Violet asked, "So where'd he go, then?"

Rouge answered, "Well, he predicted that the new wing was the place the spy could hide. Maybe he went to check."

They went straight to the unfinished wing of the factory, which was unlit and looked like a house just beginning to be built. Either way, it was eerie looking. They spotted Damon, tied to a chair with a bruise on his face. "Damon!" Claudia cried.

"I'm okay. I was studying the blueprints, but I got attacked from behind. Bastard even hit me while I was out. I hate cheap shots," Damon grumbled.

Rouge said, "I know the feeling."

Damon said, "Rouge, he's got your brother, too. Jerome is tied up in a chair just up ahead. Make sure he comes back alive, or I'll never forgive myself. I can get out of these binds myself."

Rouge nodded and said, "I understand."

They ran further in, while Jake asked, "Did you just listen to Damon without getting pissed?" Rouge just shrugged her shoulders. Jake stopped everyone and shouted, "Look!"

There was a door with a single light on. Behind it, the room was slightly lit and looked lived in. In the middle, Jerome sat in a chair, tied up and gagged. "Jerome!" Rouge said. "You're okay!"

She hugged him and freed him of his bindings. But he suddenly said, "Guys, he's here!"

Behind them, a mysterious man in a black suit, black mask with a red emblem on it started laughing at them.

 **That's the chapter! Now what will happen, knowing the spy is indeed here? Stay tuned to find out!**


	8. Not Much of a Challenge

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, all good things come to those who wait! To JOHNHAMMOND, Anything is really possible, and with my stories, you have to consider every possibility. To XXCandyLoverXX, That's a fair criticism. Of course, I'm making the story more dialogue-heavy. To mattTheWriter072, as I said before, you must consider all possibilities. Now on to the next one!**

 **Sorry I took so long. I've been sick all day.**

 **Chapter 8: Not Much of a Challenge**

The masked man held out his hand and gave them a "Come and get me" gesture. Rouge ran at him, so the spy did a 360 degree spin and kicked her before she could get to him. "Nobody ties up my family," she grumbled. She kicked herself back up and gave him the same gesture. The spy tried to punch her, but she used her arm as a feint to block; followed by Rouge using her other arm to give the spy a swift leopard punch.

Rouge grabbed the spy by his suit and shouted, "What do you want?" right in his face. The spy pressed a button on his watch and suddenly disappeared. Rouge felt hard-hitting punches, before getting knocked down.

Violet suddenly was floating in the air, while she screamed, "What is going on here?" She was thrown straight into Rouge. The spy subsequently reappeared, indicating that his wristwatch was a cloaking device. Jake cracked his knuckles and tried to deliver a blow, but the spy grabbed his hand and suplexed him.

"Oh, yeah, that hurts," Jake said before passing out.

Claudia jumped on the spy's back while Max delivered kicks to him. That training with Rouge definitely paid off for Max. Unfortunately, the spy turned invisible again, and now Max started missing his attacks. While Max staggered, the spy took Claudia off his back and threw her into Max's direction. They both fall to the floor while the spy laughed at them. He was just about to attack Claudia, but he is suddenly hit in his back. Damon is right behind him, who said, "How dare you attack my girlfriend." He grabbed him by the face and slammed him to the ground. The spy got back up and turned invisible, but Damon grabbed him and the invisibility stopped.

Rouge said, "Damon, do me a favor: make it hurt."

He answered, "Your wish is my command." He charged forward, and ran them both through a wall. Damon emerged from the smoke, unharmed and said, "Now that was fun!"

He turned to see the spy had disappeared. "It's alright, Damon," Claudia said. "Let's just get moving."

A few hours later, Damon was sitting at a table, while Charlie put a lamp over his head like an interrogation.

"Alright Damon, why are you really here?"

"I'm just here to help."

"Have you been sent here to spy?"

"No, but I was sent by Dr. Wonka to give you everything."

"Where have you been this whole time?"

"I've been living in the north side of town, in the heart of the tundra."

"What is your spirit animal?"

"A snake?"

"Aha! Snakes are naturally deceptive, so how can we trust you?"

"I don't know. I want to prove it, I really do, but I don't know how."

Claudia spoke up. "I believe you, Damon."

Rouge stood up and stated, "We may have had our differences, but I can believe you, as well."

Max and Jake both said, "I believe him, too."

Damon smiled and said, "Thanks, everyone. I don't know how to make it up to you, though."

Claudia said, "You can start by not going back on your word."

Damon said to her, "I won't." He then kissed her on the cheek. "I promised you that."

 **That's the chapter! Be sure to stay tuned for more, and have a great day!**


	9. Real Bonding

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, thank you, and yes, he's very protective of her. He really does care about her greatly. To Sonny April, I fixed a couple, but I might have missed some. I'm not sure, but thank you for hoping I get better. I hope so too, because viruses are hell. To JOHNHAMMOND, That will be on hold for a while. The next chapters are for more character background. To mattTheWriter, I did fix a couple, but I may be missing on some. Oh, well. On to the next one.**

 **Chapter 9: Real Bonding**

That night, Damon sat alone on a balcony of the factory, looking up at the stars. He sighed, and was about to leave, when Rouge had entered.

"Can't sleep?" She said with a slight smile.

"I can't say I've slept well in the past five years. What is it?"

"I just wanted to talk," she replied while sitting herself down next to Damon. "When I was young, my mother told me stories of how she became this strong person at an early age, but she was really shy before becoming a 'champion.' She felt the pressure from her mother before that, and if she were to fail, she would be yelled at. If she was injured, she would be yelled at. If she had a moment of weakness, she would be yelled at. She also told me that she was never allowed to have friends, and to be harsh towards her rivals, because 'mercy was a weakness.' When she went to the factory, her insecurities made her snap."

Damon said to her, "I guess your mom handled gracefully, though. That's something to be proud of, especially seeing you."

Rouge sighed and said, "My mom told me that she was still blue skinned when she met dad, but he still cared about and loved her anyway. He was one of the first people to ever really care about her. Before I was born, her blue skin disappeared, and she found out she was pregnant with me. She said she wouldn't do what her mother did to me, but she was going to teach me to be a champion. I still feel like I'm not at her level."

Damon put his hand on her shoulder. "I know the feeling. It took me years before my dad would take me seriously. Inventing was my passion, what with the ability to make things better around you. My dad would always say, 'It's too dangerous, just go play with the kids.' All the kids ever did was treat me like crap, so I went home, and found a cuckoo clock that was broken for years. I reworked it, used motors from one of my childhood toys, as well as a portable tape recorder. I programmed it to make an annoying, high-pitched sound that went off every hour. My dad heard about this, and you know what he did?"

"What did he do?"

Damon smiled and answered, "He took me out to get ice cream, and then took me on as an apprentice. Frankly, it taught me that I could do anything I wanted and get away with it. My dad didn't stick around very often due to being busy at work. My mom wouldn't seem to do anything for me. She's kind of a drunk most of the time. I used to come to her when I would be bullied, but she often told me to 'get over yourself, stop being a wuss and do something about it.' So I often did do something about it, and it wasn't necessarily a good thing."

Rouge replied, "That's terrible."

Damon said, "I get the feeling that I'm struggling with my dark side, you know? Like it's trying to take control again. Claudia's the only one that ever makes me feel sane."

Rouge hugged him and said, "You're not alone. You have Claudia and myself to talk to when you need it."

Damon said, "Thank you, Rouge."

Rouge asked him, "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I have to know this: Do you think Jake would ever like me?"

"How so?"

"As in 'I want him to date me' way."

Damon smirked in a wicked way. "Rouge has a crush! Rouge has a crush!"

Rouge covered his mouth and said, "Stop that! I don't want him to hear you! But seriously, it's not like there's some dance I could ask him to."

Damon replied, "That's true, I suppose." He then had a realization. "Wait a minute, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"I know the perfect way to catch the spy! Rouge, I could kiss you, but I won't, because I like you as a friend, I'm taken, and your lips are reserved for Jake!" Damon then ran down the hall, while Rouge looked back in confusion.

 **That's the chapter! So what do you think Damon is planning in order to catch the spy? Stay tuned to find out for sure, and have a great day!**


	10. A Dance?

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, Well, I wanted to make the real bonding satisfying. To JOHNHAMMOND, you'll find the answer to that in this chapter. And there's more to it to come. To Tessa, Likewise! It's good to see you again. ;) And the answer is in this chapter. Now on to it!**

 **Chapter 10: A Dance?**

Rouge followed Damon down the hall, trying to stop him. "Damon, it's still the middle of the night! You should wait until morning!"

Damon stopped in his tracks. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Oh well, I'll remember later. Good night, Rouge."

"Good night, Damon."

The next morning, everyone woke up and went down to the kitchen. To their surprise, Mr. Wonka was sitting with them, having finally recovered from his illness.

"Good morning, everyone," he said with his usual smile. "Good morning, Damon."

Everybody looked up at him in confusion. Claudia asked him, "Umm…how come you're acting so calm?"

He looked up from his newspaper. He answered, "My dear child, when I am ill, my Oompa-Loompas act as my eyes and ears, even during the night. I've been filled in on almost everything. Except of course, for Damon's plan to catch the spy."

"Wait a minute, you know about that talk with Rouge?" Damon asked.

Claudia glared at him and asked, "You were alone with Rouge last night?"

Damon calmly said, "It is not what you think. She's just a friend, and not my type. You on the other hand, are my type. Rouge and I were just talking about our past, is all. I do remember that I came up with a plan."

They all went into the conference room, and the single light went on. "I don't care what anyone says," Mr. Wonka stated. "I like the single light for the reason of dramatics." Everyone could see Charlie giving them a "Told-ya-so" look.

"Okay, Damon," Charlie prompted. "What is your plan?"

"A ball!" Damon exclaimed. Everyone looked at him in a confused manner, so he explained further. "Rouge mentioned something that made me think about a dance. That's when it hit me. In about four days, it will have been five years since we came to the factory. So we have a reunion party. While we're 'distracted,' the spy won't be able to resist an opportunity to steal. That's when we catch him in the act."

"Brilliant idea!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed. "And I think I'll leave out a recipe I'm working on. That'll really help the plan."

"Great! Damon, say you'll go with me!" Claudia proclaimed.

Damon answered, "Thought you'd never ask."

Rouge walked up to Jake and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes, Rouge?" Jake asked.

Rouge looked at him, and then looked at the ground. She put her arms behind her back and dug her shoes against the floor. "Umm…Jake…would you go to this dance…with me?"

Jake looked at her and said, "Sure."

Rouge's eyes lit up as she asked, "Really?"

Jake responded, "Yeah, it'll be fun."

Rouge hugged and squeezed tight, saying, "Oh Jake, you're wonderful!" She walked past Damon and gave him a high-five.

That night, Jake walked into Max's room. "Hello, Jacob. What brings you to my room?"

"Listen Max, I need your help," Jake explained. "Well, Damon's taking Claudia to the dance, and I'm taking Rouge. I have four days to come up with the right thing to wear. I don't just want to show up in a jersey, you know? I mean, Damon's a cool guy, you always look your best, Claudia's really pretty (I can see why Damon likes her so much), Rouge is smoking hot, but me? I'm just an 'average joe.' What do I do?"

Max smacks him and replies, "Get a hold of yourself, Jake. You have to remember, Rouge asked you. She sees something in you. Maybe it's the way you talk, the way you look, the way you play sports."

"I know that," Jake said. "But I only do sports because my dad never lets me use technology unless I have to. Nowadays, I can use technology whenever, but I don't usually do it very often. I guess if I was raised different, Rouge probably wouldn't like me as much."

"Don't say that," Max replied. "Rouge finds you attractive. You should feel lucky. Damon has Claudia, and you have Rouge. I'm alone. All I've ever had are just things. Mummy is usually too busy to deal with me, and daddy is usually too busy. Sometimes I wonder whether my grandparents were any different."

Jake answered. "Somehow I doubt that. My dad just did the same thing his dad did, just with a different hobby. My mom? Ha! She's not even around anymore. She left us when I was a toddler. I've hated her ever since."

Max put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "Sometimes, we're dealt with curses, even when people think we have it all. It's not happiness, but it's a nice distraction. Look at the man Damon's become. I kind of look up to him now. Trust me when I say we're doing just fine. Hey, I think I know the perfect thing."

He walked to his closet and showed Jake one of his suits. "It's perfect!" Jake said.

 **That's the chapter! Sorry it was late, but I still am sick. I finally finished, and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter. Have a great day!**


	11. High-Profile Event, pt 1

**Response Time: To Sonny April, Thank you, and I have already fixed the mistake. To mattTheWriter072, I will fix it right away. Sonny April suggested I add some more development for Jake and Max, and I'm glad I agreed. To JOHNHAMMOND, you'll find out in the next chapter. Damon stole from Wonka because he was an opportunity steal. Not to mention, Damon believed he deserved it because Mr. Wonka was no different from the children. He thought of him as a bully, something that Damon hated. It's all in "A Second Chance," around chapter 15. Now on to the next one!**

 **Chapter 11: High Profile Event, part 1**

Just a couple days after, the announcement of a fifth year reunion dance was to happen at the factory, and that the whole town was invited. Mr. Wonka left out a secret recipe in an open vault, and everyone managed to decorate a gymnasium within the factory (Since Jake visited so often, Mr. Wonka built a gym so Jake wouldn't drive him crazy).

That night, everyone was getting ready for the dance. Max put on a purple suit with a pink shirt and tie. He combed his brown hair to stick out in the back, but look slightly flat in the front. Jake wore a red shirt and black tie, along with a black blazer and black shoes. He combed his brown to stick up, but not to look unruly. Damon wore a dark blue shirt and black tie, and black pants. His spiky blue hair remained as spiky as ever, but hey, he made it work. The point is, every one of the guys like to wear black.

"Gentlemen, we must remain close to one another," Damon said. "But even closer to our dates."

Jake laughed and said, "Don't worry, bro. That spy ain't getting away a second time."

Max answered, "I hate to tell you this, but I have no date."

Jake replied, "I hate to tell you this, but you're the heir to the Wonka Empire. Girls will be flocking right to you."

Damon added in, "That's right. Not to mention there will be many girls there. Try not to get any funny ideas, if you know what I mean."

"Well, don't you get any funny ideas, Damon," Max answered with a slight flustered look.

"Now, now, don't get excited. Not until I enter the room."

The boys turned to see Claudia, wearing a seafoam green dress with a cerulean shade. It perfectly accented her red hair, which went straight down her shoulders.

"Claudia," Damon said as he looked in awe. "You look absolutely ravishing, breathtaking! Words cannot really describe how beautiful you are."

Claudia blushed and asked, "You really think so?"

"I'm positive."

Rouge entered the room and said, "How do I look, boys?" Rouge wore a red dress with spaghetti straps, which went down to her knees. Her blond hair was tied into a ponytail. Jake's jaw dropped at the mere sight of her. Damon and Max looked at each other, as if to say, 'He's going to make an ass of himself, huh?' After the guys put Jake's jaw back so he stopped looking like a codfish; Rouge put one arm behind her and posed, saying, "I take it that means I look good, huh?"

Jake immediately blurted out, "ARE YOU KIDDING? YOU ARE DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS! YOU ARE ONE PHOTOGENIC BABE! YOU LOOK SO HOT IN THAT DRESS, ROUGE! I SERIOUSLY-"

Damon put his hand over Jake's mouth before saying, "Down, boy. Let's be elegant, shall we, gentlemen?" He held out his arm, and Claudia walked out with him arm-in-arm. Jake held out his hand, but Rouge instead grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Max followed them out.

They all looked to see all the people entering in. So many VIP's, and even the common folk looked great. It was evening they would certainly remember, that's for sure. Max looked to see a girl in a pink dress staring and smiling at him. She waved at him and blew a kiss in his direction. He looked behind him to see if there was someone behind him, prompting the girl to giggle. Mr. Wonka stood to the microphone and said, "Testing…Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Fifth Year Reunion Ball. It's been five years since I opened my factory to five new winners, and it's been thirty-five years since I opened it to the original five. At first, I didn't get a good impression, but they've all grown into great people, and I'm proud of them. Now, may the festivities begin!"

 **That's the chapter! Do you think the spy will show up? If he does, who is he? Stay tuned for more, and have a great day!**


	12. High-Profile Event, pt 2

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, I see what you did there. ;) To mattTheWriter072, I thought about a few things to inspire me with this chapter, and I gladly await your next chapter, as well. To JOHNHAMMOND, I never abandon a story, except for one story I started that never went anywhere, so there's that. It was a year ago, so there's no info on it. Yes, they are among the guests, but who? On with the next one!**

 **Chapter 12: High-Profile Event, part 2**

The music started, and the first song was a slow dance. All of the couples started getting together and dancing. Damon took on hand and placed it on Claudia's waist. He used his other hand to grab her hand, but she took the hand and placed it on her waist. Rouge took Jake and held him really tight.

Max went to the girl who flirted with him and asked her, "Would you care to dance?"

The girl nodded and said, "Yes, please. So what's your name?"

Max was a little confused, so he said, "Wait, you don't know my name?"

The girl said in a cute voice, "Nope. Just moved into town, and I don't know anyone here. Did I offend you?"

Max smiled and said, "Not at all. My name is Max Rose. I'm the co-heir to the Wonka factory. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The girl put her arms around his neck and replied, "Wow! I've never met an heir before. My name is Mira, and I hope I won't get arrested for kidnapping."

Max laughed and said, "Well, you're perfectly safe with me. It's nice to meet you, Mira." He continued to dance with her.

Damon said to Claudia, "I told him he'd meet a girl here."

Claudia replied, "I must say, he looks like he's feeling better. He's been in a foul mood for a long time."

Damon looked at a young man approaching them and said, "Uh, oh, here comes trouble."

The young man said to Mira, "May I cut in?"

Mira answered, "Travis! Don't sneak up on me like that! Max, this is my old friend Travis. I didn't know he was here."

Travis responded, "Well, I've been around. Studying abroad is much more fun to me."

When the music stopped, Mira asked, "Would you mind if I went to get something to drink? I want to catch up with Travis."

Max answered, "No trouble. Besides, I believe a friend is coming toward me. It was nice to meet you, Travis."

"Likewise, mate," he replied.

While they went to the tables for drinks, Max went to see Damon and Claudia. "I really think she's excellent."

Damon agreed, "Yes, you two look like you were having fun."

Suddenly, a girl walked up to Max and introduced herself. "Hello, Max. My name is Ashley. I think you're really cool."

Max replied, "Thank you. How is the dance going for you?"

Ashley said, "It's great. Thanks for saying so." She left, which made them think she was a Wonka fangirl.

Damon was suddenly interrupted in his thoughts by Jake and Rouge. "Damon, we have a problem."

"What's the matter?" Damon asked.

Jake explained, "I was looking around the room while dancing, when I spotted a person going off where they shouldn't. I think someone's making a play for that recipe."

Damon looked at Max, "Let's go get them." He looked to Claudia and said, "I'll be right back, Claudia." He kissed her before leaving with Max to the downstairs.

Looking through the darkness, they went down a small corridor into the dark inventing room. Inside, they looked around as Damon attempted to listen for the spy. They felt a tap on their shoulders, and it was an older gentleman. "You know where the bathroom is? I'm rather lost, because I don't where to go."

Damon replied, "Back up the hall, turn in at the eerily darker corridor. Go down that way, and it will be on your right."

"Thank you, waiter."

"I'm not a waiter."

"I'm old."

Damon said, "Let's go back. My gorgeous date is waiting for me." He then heard something. It sounded like a turning and opening of a vault. They ran down that area to find that the fake recipe still lay on the desk. Some of the chemicals were missing, and the vault was wide open with the real recipe gone. "Oh no, someone got through the vault!"

Max panicked, "How did they do that?"

They felt something hit the back of their heads. They fell forward and thudded on the ground.

A half hour later, they woke up to see the vault was still open, and that even more things were missing. They ran back up to see the dance was still going on. "It could be anyone," Max said, completely dumbfounded.

Mira and Travis walked up to them and Mira said, "Hello, Maxie! You want to dance some more?"

Before Max could say anything, Damon said bluntly, "I apologize, but we can't right now. We have to talk to Mr. Wonka. Urgent business, you see." Damon whispered to Max, "Tell Mr. Wonka about the vault, that the spy got away, and I will go back down to investigate some more."

 **That's the chapter! The spy is still very elusive, but there is still plenty of chapters coming everyone's way. Stay tuned for more, and have a great day!**


	13. Post-Dance

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, Yes, you most certainly will. To JOHNHAMMOND, You won't find out who is involved until at least Chapter 16. To mattTheWriter072, ever since A Second Chance, that's become a quote, huh?**

 **Chapter 13: Post-Dance**

The next morning, Rouge and Jerome went down to the Inventing Room to see Damon and a row of computers. He was still wearing his suit from the dance. "Have you been at this all night?" Jerome asked while yawning.

"I had to," Damon replied. "No time to be tired. I've been working on this all night."

"So what's missing?" Rouge asked.

Damon explained, "For starters, the improved Everlasting Gobstopper Recipe from the vault is gone. A lot of the ingredients for Hair Toffee, Exploding Candy, Flavor Powder, and Never-Melt Ice Cream are gone as well. Together, the ingredients aren't dangerous, but individually, they can be very volatile. I'm worried about that the most."

"What about the fake recipe?"

"He didn't take the bait. Or they didn't," Damon said with a curious look.

Jerome and Rouge looked at each other. "What are you talking about?" Jerome asked.

Damon looked at him dead in the eye. "I was hit in the back by two fists, and so was Max. Either the spy has four arms, or-"

"There's more than one spy," Jerome finished. "That isn't good."

Damon said, "Right. But I happened to find something." He went to the vault and pointed at two thumbprints. "The thumbprints belong to whoever got into the vault. However, I would like to get you guys to record your prints, so I can be sure it's not just someone who opened it before."

Jerome and Rouge placed their thumbs on Damon's scanner. He recorded the prints on the vault, and they weren't a match. He put his own print down, and it didn't match, either. Rouge put her hands on Damon's shoulders, "Damon, you should go and sleep in."

Damon shook his head and said, "I can't. I have to keep working."

Rouge gave a suggestive look and said, "Claudia likes a man who's well-rested."

Damon looked up and said, "Take your hands off my shoulders! I have to get to bed!"

Rouge chuckled while Jerome said, "That Damon is quite the character."

Rouge said, "Yeah. Hey, why don't you help out? You can figure out some of Damon's work, can't you?"

"Nah. He probably wouldn't want me to mess with his work. I'll just shut it off." After Jerome shut it off, they went out into the kitchen to see Claudia sitting alone. "Where are the others?" Jerome asked.

Claudia yawned and said, "They're mostly asleep and Max is cleaning up. I'm rather disappointed. I only got one dance with Damon, and he promised he would meet me in my room during the night."

Rouge replied, "Sorry, but he was working on this heist all night. I finally got him to go to sleep by telling him you love a man who's well-rested. Maybe that promise might happen tonight, Claudia."

Claudia looked at Rouge and said, "Stop raising your eyebrows. We were probably just going to make out!"

Jerome looked at them and said, "Normally, I feel like the odd one out, but not in this situation."

Rouge said, "Why don't we go help Max with the cleaning?" They went to the gymnasium to see Max and a few Oompa-Loompas cleaning up after the dance.

"Need some help?" Jerome asked him.

Max answered, "Yes, help would be appreciated."

While they cleaned, Max picked up a glass, and said, "What's this doing by the drinks?"

"Oh, that's Mira's glass. She left it there. By the way, how come you're doing this by yourself? And did you call Mira?"

Max replied, "I figured I would let them sleep. I did call Mira. She said she liked me, and she was sorry the party got canceled. She wants to have a date with me!"

Rouge happily said, "Good! I'm proud of you! You know Max, You've certainly grown in the last few years." With that, they continued cleaning.

 **That's the chapter! Do you think there are really two spies? And what will happen next? Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	14. Romantic Conflicts

**Response Time: To JOHNHAMMOND, You'll find out in the chapter after this. To TheIndividualist, You'll have to wait until tomorrow for that answer, and a little longer for that date. To mattTheWriter072, You never know what is confirmed until it is, though. I could be tricking you. Next chapter away!**

 **Chapter 14: Romantic Conflicts**

After sleeping the entire day, Damon woke up to see Claudia lying next to him. He sprung up and said, "Claudia! How long have you been here?"

Claudia yawned and said, "Since nighttime. I've been worried, so I came in to make sure you were still breathing. I guess I just fell asleep here."

Damon replied, "I've really been asleep the entire day?"

Claudia stretched her arms and stated, "Yep. You've been asleep all day. What do you expect when you've been working so hard?" She then got closer to him. "Damon…" She said. The two got closer and cuddled together. "I know I haven't said this yet, but I love you. I really do."

Damon smiled and hugged her tight. "I love you too, Claudia." The two then shared their first kiss together.

Rouge woke up and went out to the kitchen. There sat Jake and Jerome, so she stopped and hid. She eavesdropped on their conversation…

"Jerome, I feel lousy."

"What makes you say that?"

"I only got a few dances with Rouge. I didn't even do that well."

Jerome responded, "She doesn't seem to think so. She really likes you, bro."

"I know, but I feel like I myself don't deserve her."

"Relax, Jake. If you worry yourself, you'll just push her away. When Rouge likes someone, she definitely likes them. Maybe it's because she hasn't told you everything yet."

Rouge smiled to herself, and then walked into the kitchen. "Hi boys," she said. "Jerome, may I have a moment alone with Jake?"

Jerome looked at her and realized she was listening in on them. He smiled and said, "Of course."

When Jerome left, Jake asked, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Rouge smiled in a creepy manner and said, "Nope." She lunged at him and started kissing him all over his face.

"Rouge, what are you doing?"

"I want you, Jake."

"Stop that!"

"I thought you wanted me to tell you how I feel. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Jake pried her away, and said, "Okay, maybe I should stop worrying!"

Rouge stopped and said, "If you really want to know, I've had a crush on you since the factory visit. I like the way you look, how you're a really chill guy on the inside, I like you for you, and you don't have to think you don't deserve me. Shouldn't I be the judge of that?"

Jake sighed. "You're right."

Rouge hugged him and replied, "Well, you don't have to be sorry." She kissed him, and she then told him, "I care about you too much to let you think I don't want to be with you. I do."

Jake then said, "I understand. God, I hope nobody heard us. That would be embarrassing."

They turned to see Damon and Claudia. Claudia said while laughing, "Oh we heard the whole thing!"

Damon suddenly moved his arms in a theatrical manner and started to say, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Rouge started chasing them while shouting, "I'm going to kick your skinny asses!"

Claudia shouted back while running, "My ass is not skinny! I keep telling you that!"

Jerome sat down next to Jake, patted him on the back, and stated, "I think that went rather well."

 **That's the chapter! I know it's a bit gushy, but there is going to be more conflicts on the way! Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	15. Unexpected Outcome

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, it's to prepare for what comes next. To JOHNHAMMOND, I know, right? The ship is sailing, and is unsinkable! And about that whole "you'll find out the spy in Chapter 16" thing? I LIED! It's in this one! To mattTheWriter072, I just had to add that part in, as it was too good to pass up. On to the next one!**

 **Chapter 15: Unexpected Outcome**

Meanwhile within the factory, Charlie and Violet were trying to figure things out.

"I may need to rely on Damon for this. God knows I'm not very good at this," Charlie said in a depressed state.

Violet comforted, "You've got to pull yourself together, Charlie. How would Wonka feel knowing that you're in this state?"

"You talk like he's dead. Every day, I keep thinking maybe I'm not cut out for this. Maybe you should have been the heir."

Violet told him, "You're wrong. No one I know could fit this role better than you. Looking back, I'm glad I was punished for my misdeeds. I wouldn't be where I am today if I wasn't. Maybe I wasn't happy then, but I was finally freed. My mother was already a stage mom in front of people, but behind closed doors, she went full-blown Mommy Dearest. I think of all the times I was yelled at for failure. When I was affected, she ditched me. I lived with some family members, and finally got the care I always wanted. If I was the heir, I would have additional pressure on me, and I probably would've snapped."

Charlie sighed, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be so insensitive."

Violet replied, "You have nothing to fear. It's perfectly fine. By the way, Damon thinks there's more than one spy."

Charlie said, "I know. I've been trying to unscramble this camera footage. A couple more tweaks, and…done!"

Violet nudged him and said, "See, you have a knack for this. Don't forget, you've done a lot of good work on this factory."

Charlie smiled, but then had a look of worry. "Oh, no."

"What is it?"

"Watch this." The footage showed the vault opening by itself, with the combination being unlocked by itself. Damon and Max walk in, to be hit from behind by two black-suited figures. Charlie exclaimed, "He is right! There are two spies!"

Downstairs, Damon was dealing with problems of his own. Claudia, Damon and Rouge came to the door, because someone buzzed in. They opened the door to see Damon's parents. Harry Woods, his father, stood towering over him. His mother, Jeane Woods, was next to him. She was dressed in a fancy outfit, and was smoking a cigar. You could see the fear in Damon's eyes. "M-m-m-mother…F-f-f-father…what are you doing here?"

His father shouted, "We have been looking for you for years, and then we find out you're stealing from Wonka! Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting to punish you? Then there's the matter of the other things you've done!"

Damon shouted back, "I'm never coming back! I'm not coming back to that dreadful home again!"

His mother slapped him as she said, "Young man, we don't give a damn what you think. Now come with us!"

Mr. Wonka ran in and said, "What's going on here?"

Harry answered, "We're coming for our son! And when you decide to file charges, we'll hand him directly to the courts where he belongs!"

Claudia shouted, "He's not the spy!"

Mr. Wonka added, "And I'm not filing charges for anything else!"

Damon looked back, "You aren't?"

Mr. Wonka stood next to him, "No, and neither is Charlie."

Claudia stood in front of Damon and declared, "If you want my boyfriend, you have to go through me!"

Damon's mother pushed her out of the way, and she fell back. Damon went to Claudia while his mother declared, "Your boyfriend doesn't have a choice. He's still 17 for at least 2 months. During that time, he will be grounded completely."

Damon said, "It doesn't matter. I'm not going back to Salem. I'm staying right here."

As he said that, his parents were hit by two darts. They fell to the floor. Damon looked up to see the spy, carrying a crossbow. He had tranquilizer darts on his belt. He ran toward the Chocolate Room.

"Come back here, you jackass!" Damon shouted, while the others followed him.

After running for a while, he lost track of the spy. He went back to check on his parents. They were both tied up to chairs. "There really are two of them, or that one is really fast." Damon thought to head down to the Inventing Room. When he did, he saw his computers were on. While he waited for the programs to start up, he looked at all the machines. He noticed something was off with one of them, as it didn't sound right to him. He approached it, and saw there was a panel slightly cracked. He opened it, and there were the stolen goods!

"What the-" Damon was dumbfounded. The stolen items never left the factory! He dusted them to find prints. When he found them, he scanned them right away. Here's what was truly shocking: the prints didn't match the ones on the vault, but they did match one set he recorded!

"It all makes sense now! One of the spies is –" was all he got to say before a figure hit him on the back of the head. He passed out, and his attacker whistled for his partner. One of the spies took off his mask, revealing himself to be Travis.

Travis smiled and said, "I guess he was about to say your name, eh?"

The other spy said, "Yeah, but we still have to tie him up." The other spy removed his mask, revealing him to be Jerome.

 **That's the chapter! Now how's that for a twist? So now what will happen? Stay tuned to find out, and have a great day!**


	16. Dual Showdown, part 1

**Response Time: To The Individualist, I knew in the back in my mind that people would figure out Travis, but I didn't think anyone would think Jerome. To JOHNHAMMOND, yes, that's true. And now there's going to be some action. To answer the question, they buzzed in and were unwittingly allowed in by Damon, Claudia, and Rouge. It's in chapter 15 at least around the middle. Look at the beginning of the paragraphs to see it. To mattTheWriter072, I bet you knew Travis was in on it. Jerome was created specifically to be one of the spies. Travis was created to be his double, but there is more to it that just that. You'll see soon enough. To XXCandyLoverXX, good to hear you again. Someone's been pretending to be you. The answer to the question is in the response to JOHNHAMMOND. Off to it!**

 **Chapter 16: Dual Showdown, part 1**

Damon woke up to see Travis and Jerome standing over him. "Good Morning, starshine," said Travis with a grin. "You know, this is a nice place. Better than most places I've been."

Damon scowled and stated, "Doesn't surprise me that you're in on this, but you, Jerome?"

Jerome replied, "It's a shame. I could've been out of here, and things would be better. But you know the truth, so we can't let you go out with it. I thought we fooled you having Travis as my double."

Damon asked, "What, are you going to kill me? You guys don't look so scary."

Travis taunted, "Yeah! That's exactly what we're going to do. Shame you don't get to say goodbye to your little hot pocket. How is that dunce of a girlfriend you have?" Damon stood up with fury in response, but was still restrained by chains. Travis got close up to him. "Aw, what's the matter? Did I strike a nerve? Or are you just bugged that I've managed to trick you many times over?" Unfortunately, Travis got too close, and Damon grabbed him by his neck and began strangling him.

Jerome finally pulled him off of Travis and said, "You know, something is telling me you don't know the full reason. It's quite simple. Travis and I are old friends and classmates. College debt has been eating at us, you see. Then we got this offer to pay off our debts, and all we had to do is knock off some of the biggest candy companies. The both of us are crafty enough: Travis is good at the art of deception, and I'm good at the art of sabotage."

Damon said, "And how are Rouge and your mother going to react when they find out about your little escapade?"

Jerome took out a knife and placed it near Damon's throat. "They aren't. Not with you dead, that is."

As he was about to strike, he heard Rouge, "Put the knife down, brother."

"Rouge! It's okay! Things are just fine!"

"No they aren't!" Rouge started tearing up. "You lied to me. You used me and my friends. I will never forgive you for this!"

"Rouge, come on…"

"SHUT UP! I looked up to you! I respected you, and you stab us in the back? NOW PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!"

Jerome raised his hands up and put the knife on the floor. As he did this, the others arrived. Claudia asked, "Damon, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm okay."

Travis flashed a wicked smile and said under his breath, "Not for long." He grabbed the knife and ran forward. Damon spotted this, stood up, and thrust his right arm forward. The chain ripped out of the wall, and whipped Travis in the face.

"If only you had one of these," Damon taunted while pointing to his silver hand. He grabbed the other chain and ripped it apart. "Come on, Rouge!"

Rouge ran down to where Damon was, then nodded. They both got into a fighting stance. Travis picked up the knife while Jerome also got in a fighting stance.

 **That's the chapter! I know it's short, but it's a two-parter! Now it's time for a showdown! Stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	17. Dual Showdown, part 2

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, Yes, and now it well get dark. To JOHNHAMMOND, no, I just felt like saying it for comedic effect, and the answer to that question won't be answered for a while. To TheIndividualist, Now things are going to get hot! But that isn't a sexual euphemism. Now on to the story!**

 **Chapter 17: Dual Showdown, part 2**

It appeared to be a staring match more than a fight. The two pairs of Damon and Rouge both stared at Jerome and Travis. Damon looked over to Rouge and asked, "I take it Jerome knows martial arts, too."

"Yep," she answered with an emphasis on the "p."

"Good, because you're not going to be fighting him."

Rouge suddenly got out of her stance to ask, "What?"

Damon explained, "He knows you. He'll know how to beat you, and Travis has already fought me. He'll try to counter me. Who knows how many tricks they have up their sleeve-"

They were both interrupted by Travis laughing psychotically and running towards Rouge. Damon blocked Travis' knife strike with his silver hand and swiped him across the face with his knuckles.

Damon rushed to Jerome, who ran forward and performed a flying kick. Damon caught it with his arms and swung him around. Jerome and Damon exchanged fast blows to one another that Damon effortlessly blocked or dodged, while Jerome continuously got hit.

Jerome then took the chains on the ground and wrapped them around his arms, acting as whips. He whipped the chains, which Damon dodged, but then got tied up in them.

Travis spastically swung the knife at Rouge, but she continued to dodge his attacks. Travis threw the knife, and Rouge did a cartwheel, catching the knife with her feet. She hurled it to the air, and did a forward cartwheel and kicked Travis in the face. He got up and tried to attack her, but she landed several swift punches and kicks. Travis got knocked to the floor again.

Damon got free of the chains and dodged the next chain whips. Damon delivered a swift blow with his knee before Jerome counter-attacked. Jerome swung both chains separately at Damon. Damon dodged the first by jumping, and dodged the second by lying flat on the ground. "Whoa," Claudia said with an impressed smile on her face. "My Damon's got some moves." After dodging the second attack, he sprung up and kicked Jerome with both feet.

Rouge attempted a swift kick, but Travis grabbed her leg and flung her to the ground. He took his steel-toed boots and attempted to stomp on her, but she avoided each one by rolling and then she jumped back up and hit him right in the nose with both hands tight together. Travis got angry and shouted, "Now you're going to pay for that, you little brat!" He leaped at her, but she lied flat on the floor and pushed him into a wall with her legs.

Jerome and Damon both gripped each other by their shoulders. They constantly turned around and around, with neither side gaining any ground. "You ruined everything, you know that? I could have saved you all a lot of trouble. All you had to do was absolutely nothing. What's so hard about-"

He was suddenly interrupted because Damon had kicked him right in the balls. When Jerome staggered to the floor on his knees, Damon punched him right in the face with his silver hand, knocking him out.

Travis suddenly started laughing and ran off into the factory. They all chased him through the Chocolate Room, before he headed back to the entrance of the factory. When he realized he was trapped, he pulled out a gun. "Don't come closer," he said with a psychotic look.

Damon looked to see his parents beginning to wake up. "Damon?" His mother said. "What's going on?!"

Travis got spooked and fired a few rounds. They hit Damon's parents several times and killed them instantly.

"NOOOO!" Damon shouted with fury. He ran at Travis, disarmed him, broke both of his arms and started violently punched Travis over and over. He continued punching him until Claudia grabbed his silver hand.

"Damon, stop! Look at me!" Claudia shouted while holding Damon's hand. He looked at her, and his tense hand calmed itself. "It's okay. It's over." Claudia hugged him as Damon screamed and cried in agony.

 **That's the chapter! Unexpected, eh? There are still three more chapters to go, so stay tuned! Have a great day!**


	18. Days of Despair

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, and it will only get more drastic from here. And more you shall get! To mattTheWriter072, from one dark twist to another. It only makes you want more though, as it's not over just yet. To purplepancakes, I thank you for the compliments, and I always try to make myself unpredictable when I write. It helps maintain the illusion. To JOHNHAMMOND, and it gets sadder. Now on to it!**

 **Chapter 18: Days of Despair**

The next two days were rather depressing. Damon went back to his hometown and arranged a funeral. "They say children are supposed to bury their parents, but they never say how soon," he said to himself. When their coffins were lowered in, Damon sat alone in front of his parent's graves. His colleagues came over to see him, all dressed in black. Claudia walked to him, said nothing, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Claudia," he said to her. "I know they were hurtful to me, but they weren't always that way. I always thought that this wouldn't hurt as much, but they were still my parents. I spent most of my life trying to make them back to the way they used to be, but it never worked. I just gave up, and that must have been my snapping point. How could I help the world if I couldn't even help my family?"

"You tried your best," Claudia told him. "Let's just leave."

Damon got worried, "Claudia, I don't have a family anymore. I have no one."

Rouge said, "Don't say that."

"But it's true! I'm the only one left." He had a moment where he looked extremely upset. His face turned to a look of true despair. "This is my punishment. This is my bad karma coming to get me for all the evil I've done. I've become a shell of my former self, where I'm cursed to spend my life alone."

"You're wrong." They turned to see Charlie and Mr. Wonka. "You will live with us."

Damon turned back and looked guilty. "I can't."

Charlie said, "Yes you can. You won't be an heir, but you would be a resident."

Max added, "Absolutely, and you can teach me about the technical things! Who knows? You'll make a hard worker."

Damon looked to Claudia, who said to him, "I think you should do it. Not because I'll get to see you, but because I don't want to see you suffer." He hugged her and she said, "I love you too much to let you be despaired."

Damon looked at her directly again. "I won't be. Not with you by my side."

The next day, they went to the police station. Damon walked in the room to see Travis handcuffed to a table. He had two casts on his arms, and looked like he hadn't slept. "Damon, old buddy! Come on in."

Damon sat at the chair in front of him. "I have a friend in the station. He's the person I went to in the first place. He's the reason I came to the factory. I had charges on me, but he could make them go away if I helped them capture the spy. That friend gave me 10 minutes to find out what I can. Now, I'm going to ask you one question. Who hired you?"

Travis looked at him, and answered. "Isn't it obvious? You're looking at him!"

Damon chuckled before going back to his vacant stare. "Very funny, but I'm not screwing around. I want to know about the person who hired you. You have one more chance to tell me."

Travis looked at him even closer and asked in a mocking tone, "What is this really about? You mad at me for killing Mommy and Daddy? Is that it? Now you want to be the big good guy hero and stop the big bad guy like me?"

Damon grabbed Travis by the back of his neck and slammed his face on the table. He then pulled back Travis' arms, making him groan in pain. Damon talked in a scarily calm voice, "Listen, you arrogant little shit, no more games. You tell me who hired you right now, or I will rip your fucking arms off!"

Rouge and Claudia barged in and grabbed Damon off him. Travis laughed and said, "You'll never make me talk. Even if you rip me apart."

Rouge held Damon and said, "Let's all just go back to the factory."

 **That's the chapter! It got a bit dicey, but there are still two chapters left! Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	19. Unexpected Revelations

**Response Time: To JOHNHAMMOND, It's a shame the story's almost over. To Dark Roast, I'm only keeping that just so JOHNHAMMOND will see it. But I'd prefer it if you used the review section for reviews.**

 **Chapter 19: Unexpected Revelations**

When they went back to the factory, Damon sat in a chair and immediately started scratching his head with both hands. It looked like he was trying to get lice out of his head. He kept scolding himself over and over, "Why did I do that? Why did I do that? WHY?" He scratched his head harder and harder, to the point where his scalp was noticeably red.

Rouge looked at him and sat next to him. "Damon, is scratching your head something you do when you have a nervous breakdown?"

Damon stopped and asked, "How did you know?"

Rouge told him, "My mom had experience with these things. My mother had a nasty nervous tic when she was a kid. Her eyes would twitch. The other kids used to pick on her and call her 'Violet Twitchygarde.' She chewed gum to alleviate the stress-induced condition, but you know what that drove her to do."

Damon told her, "Every time I did something evil, I would do this. I got used to it and it didn't bother me. But I used to get stared at if I did it in public. I think it stemmed from my mother. When I wasn't in line, she would take one of my dad's golf clubs and hit me on the head with them. She would shout, 'Why did you do that?' incessantly until she got tired and went to get a drink. She liked the stuff so much, she would only hit 3-4 times. She stopped doing it when I blocked it with my arm and it got fractured. She didn't stop because of what she did; she stopped because people got suspicious."

Rouge looked back at Claudia, who was crying when she heard this. "Damon, I'm so sorry," Rouge said. "I never should've been so angry with you."

Damon told her, "It's not your fault. I take responsibility for what I've done. Now, I really want to be alone. I'm going back to my room."

Rouge and Claudia kissed him on the cheek, and said, "We'll see you later to check on you."

As Damon walked down the hall, Max ran into him. "Sorry about that, Damon. So how do I look?"

He saw Max wearing one of his signature suits. "It looks great, but what's the occasion?"

"Mira is taking me on a date. She's in the next room right now. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, Max." Damon walked to his room and laid in the bed. An Oompa-Loompa suddenly surprised him, however. "Ah! Don't scare me like that!"

The Oompa-Loompa said in response, "Apologies. However, I have something important to tell you."

Damon asked, "What's the matter?"

The Oompa-Loompa explained to him, "We saw your computers in the Inventing Room, and they looked so fascinating. So, the last few days, we learned how to use it. We ran some tests, and we thought you should see the results." He handed Damon a paper with all the results. His eyes widened and he ran out of the room.

He ran to Max's Room, and only saw Mira inside. "Where's Max?"

Mira said, "He went to the restroom. What's the matter?"

Damon took a few breaths and said, "I just need to share this information I got a while ago. But I can wait."

Mira sat down and said, "Well, I don't mind the company. I'm sorry I couldn't attend the funeral, but I want to extend my condolences."

Damon replied, "It's okay." He started pacing around the room, before saying. "Since I'm waiting, maybe you can help me figure something out."

Mira said, "Sure. Anything I can do to help, you just tell me. So what do you need help on?"

Damon looked directly at her and said, "I want to tell me why you hired them."

Mira was shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"I never suspected you to be the mastermind. You seemed kind and genuinely friendly. Maybe I could've detected you if I was still evil, but I guess it took me longer than usual. Your friendship with Travis made me suspicious at first; and since Travis and Jerome are friends, surely you met him at one point. I also got to thinking about how cozy you got to Max. You pretend not to know who he is, but I can't seem to believe that."

Mira looked at him with a confused look. "You're starting to scare me, Damon. You seriously need help, and I still don't know what you're talking about-"

Damon interrupted, "But the one thing that I couldn't figure out was the vault. How it was broken into was a bit odd. It wasn't busted open, hacked, or even forced open. It was opened like a regular vault, as if someone who knew the combination got into it. Travis could've easily got the information in the time he was in the factory, and you used it to get the recipe."

Mira said, "Look Damon, I don't have time for this. I'm going on a date with Max and I didn't do anything you're accusing me of-"

Suddenly Damon yelled, "WHY ARE YOUR FINGERPRINTS ON THE VAULT!?" There was a pause before he said, "You left a glass at the party, and the Oompa-Loompas tested it. It had a print that was a perfect match to the vault, and that glass was yours. Don't say it could be anyone's, because Rouge and Jake both saw you leave it there. Not to mention you have a set of prints at your college because you had to have your prints recorded for the job you worked, and they match as well. But why go through all this trouble?"

Mira looked with an evil look in her eye. She said in a disturbingly low tone, "Because my family told me to. My full name is Mira Catherine Marigold, great-granddaughter of Arthur Slugworth. That's right. I was hired by my family to spy on the others. I hired Travis and Jerome because they needed money and were good friends of mine. They faked the attack on Slugworth Chocolates, INC. so well, no one even suspected them. But how a complete nutcase like you figured it out, I'll never know. Of course, now I have to take care of you before Max returns."

She pulled a gun out of her purse and pointed it at Damon. Damon smiled at her and said, "You have it all figured out, huh? I don't think you've seen me in a fight, though." He jumped up and spin-kicked the gun out of her hand. As she attempted to dive for it, Damon held her back. "Okay guys, you can come out now."

When he said that, Claudia, Rouge, Jake, Max, their parents, Mr. Wonka and Charlie all entered the room. "What is this?" Mira asked angrily.

Rouge said, "Simple: You just got outplayed, bitch."

Max approached her, and Mira said, "Max, I'm sorry. I really did like you."

Max looked at her with a twinge of anger in his face. "I never want to see you again." With that, they all escorted her out, and turned her in to the police.

 **That's the chapter, and the last twist! Now the finale is tomorrow, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	20. Epilogue

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, Things were bound to take a while to unfold, but everything is there. Now all that's left is the epilogue. To TheIndividualist, I know, and the next one won't be for a while. But I will still offer my assistance to you regardless. To JOHNHAMMOND, You will find out in this one. Now on with the finale!**

 **Chapter 20: Epilogue**

In the end, Mira, Jerome, and Travis were all convicted. Travis got more jail time due to the manslaughter of Damon's parents, but Mira and Jerome got a lesser sentence in exchange for turning on Slugworth Inc. The company was shut down, and many corporate leaders involved were arrested. So what exactly happened to the others, you might ask?

Max fell into sadness after Mira's betrayal. However, things weren't all bad. The next day, he was greeted by a somewhat familiar face.

"Hello there," Max said. It was Ashley, a girl he met at the dance.

"Hi," Ashley said. "I'm awful sorry that girl hurt you. If I only got to meet you first, I might've got a chance to…you know."

"What do you mean?"

Ashley got close to him. "I want to go out with you. I've had a crush on you since I met you. That Mira girl got to you first at the dance, but I'm hoping you will say yes. Please say you will."

Max remembered his first meeting with her, about how bubbly she was, and giggly too. She certainly was pretty, even more than Mira. It's a shame he didn't dance with her when she was there, but he wasn't going to miss the opportunity. "I would be glad to go out with you. In fact, let's go out right now. A night on the town, if you will."

Ashley hugged him and said, "Oh, you're so wonderful!"

Damon walked in and said, "I see my arrangement is working."

Max asked him, "Damon, what did you do?"

Damon smiled and said, "I may have picked up Ashley and brought her here to talk to you. I saw how upset you've been, and I remembered that Ashley met you at the dance. I figured she may have liked you for real, so I brought her here."

That date turned out really well, and now Ashley and Max are dating. Things are turning out nicely for Rouge and Jake, as well. The two are quite the pair, although Damon and Claudia continue to make fun of Rouge for that stunt she pulled in the kitchen. "I Love You, I Love You, I Love You!" Damon would always cry out on occasion.

Claudia and Damon still remained together. When they were in their twenties, they chose to marry. It was quite a celebration.

Mira and Jerome eventually were released from prison. They made up for what they did, and although Max never went back to Mira, he still forgave her.

Damon became a lot mellower as time went on. He finally became at peace with everything, and he made up for all the terrible things he did in life. He also taught Rouge his style of fighting so that she could do better at it. He was certainly a huge help to the factory, what with teaching Max about the technology, as well as helping Charlie and Mr. Wonka.

All was well once again, as the hatred in the air died with Slugworth Chocolates Inc. Feelings of love, peace, and tranquility took over, and all because Damon got a second chance at redemption.

 **That's the finale! Now for an announcement! The next story I will be doing is called "New Faces." You see, ever since A Second Chance was made, others have written their own "Second Generation stories." Most notable are "Second Time Around" by TheIndividualist, as well as mattTheWriter072's "Next in Line." I thought to myself about the characters they were creating, and I thought, I want to do this and come up with some original characters as well. That is exactly what "New Faces" will be. Look forward to a new tour, new songs, and new characters. I will tell you now: I will be on break for 3 weeks, and the date may change on my profile. So keep checking when it gets around the middle of April. I wish you all a great day, and I will see you all in the next one! See you around!**


End file.
